La noche más oscura
by regamers10
Summary: Phineas lo tiene todo menos lo que en verdad quiere, no ha dicho nada para no tener problemas con su familia y amigos. Pero después de sufrir un accidente dejará salir sus pensamientos más oscuros y violentos


**N/A: Bueno, otro proyecto más que empezaré y que probablemente nunca termine. Les confieso que antes de unirme al Fandom de The loud house quise unirme a este con esta historia (de hecho algunos de mis fics inicialmente estaban destinados al de Phineas y Ferb), pero como este está prácticamente muerto no tuve más ganas de intentarlo. Sin embargo decidí darle una oportunidad a ver qué tal me va. Si a alguien le interesa y quiere ver una continuación tiene que mostrar apoyo, sino se quedará así de por vida. Sé que es algo malo de mi parte, pero es que no encuentro la motivación para seguir pero si se muestra apoyo entonces podré encontrarla. En fin, disfrútenlo.**

Phineas POV: Se lo que ustedes hacen, siempre lo hice. Sé que desde hace años han hecho historias, dibujos y otras cosas sobre mi relación con mi mejor amiga Isabella a la cual llaman "Phinbella". Y no solo esa, también he visto de otras parejas (algunas muy extrañas) en especial una a la que llaman "Ferbella" y debo decirles con mucho pésame que… el Ferbella es real. Y todo porque fui un cobarde y jamás le confesé mis sentimientos que he tenido desde la infancia, aun cuando tuve un sinfín de oportunidades no se lo dije, y estoy muy arrepentido. Y desde que eso paso no he sido el mismo, es como si me hubiesen arrancado toda la parte del cerebro que me hacía sentir feliz y hubiese quedado un triste hueco que trata en vano de reemplazar dicha parte, a esa parte yo la llamo "farsa" y es lo que soy, una farsa; finjo que no pasa nada cuando estoy alrededor de ellos pero en realidad estoy casi literalmente muerto por dentro; pero hoy me siento peor que nunca, hoy pueden declarar oficialmente que he muerto porque así me siento… hoy Ferb e Isabella se comprometieron. Antes ya era difícil verla a los ojos sin pensar que era la novia de Ferb, pero como hare ahora ya que será la "señora Fletcher"; quisiera poder ir el día de la boda e impedirla para que se case conmigo, pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano, pero es muy difícil resistir la tentación de acercarme a ella, levantarle la cara para que me mire, poner mis manos en sus mejillas y acercar mis labios a los de ellas lentamente hasta que..

-¡Phineas!, estas prestando atención?

Salgo de mis pensamientos y me encuentro en una junta de trabajo, todas las miradas sobre mi esperando mi respuesta y como soy el jefe de arquitectura y construcción de las empresas Danco, inc. es muy importante que este prestando atención.

-Amm, claro que si. ¿Por que no lo estaría?

-Oh perdona, solo quería confirmarlo. Queremos saber tu opinión acerca de los planos para la construcción de la nueva Oficina Central de turismo de Danville-Dijo el sujeto que estaba realizando la presentación del dicho edificio

-Pues el diseño está bien pero la topografía del lugar es muy rigurosa por lo que será necesario reemplazar los materiales previamente establecidos para la construcción del edificio por uno más resistentes para evitar la destrucción en caso de un desastre natural, pero no se preocupen fácilmente puedo encargarme de eso, también veo factible que cambien el diseño del logo de la oficina por uno más llamativo porque es una oficina de turismo, ¿o no?

Después de establecer lo miembros de la junta murmurando acerca de mis propuestas y al finalizar todos dieron sus pulgares arriba

-Excelentes propuestas diste Phineas, de verdad no sé qué haríamos sin ti. Muy bien vayan avisando a los supervisores que la construcción comenzara en 48 horas y que posteriormente les avisen a los obreros. El tiempo estipulado para la finalización del edificio será de 2 semanas y todo gracias a las maquinas proporcionadas por el Sr. Flynn, pueden retirarse-Dijo el mismo sujeto de la presentación.

Yo salí sin mucha prisa recibiendo en el camino varios elogios y cumplidos en el camino, se podría decir que estoy muy feliz con mi trabajo, pero eso sería decir una gran mentira. Es que estoy desperdiciando todos y cada uno de mis talentos construyendo edificios y establecimientos que Ferb y yo podríamos construir en menos de 5 minutos cuando pude ser algo más en mi vida como ser Físico, Químico, Ingeniero, Medico, Músico, Artista, Deportista o cualquier otra cosa que me propusiera, pero me decidí por un empleo aburrido como la arquitectura para estar lo más alejado posible de "Ferbella". Después de hacer algunos pendientes me dirijo a mi casa que está un poco lejos del trabajo y aunque yo pudiera tele transportarme fácilmente hasta allá decidí ir en mi auto para despejar mi mente después de la impactante noticia que recibí esta mañana por parte de mi hermana Candace.

En el camino recibí una llamada por parte de mi secretaria Nancy, por suerte mi teléfono está conectado al auto por Bluetooth.

-Hola Nancy, que paso?

-El jefe me pidió que le avisara que habrá otra junta a primera hora de mañana

-¿Otra vez? Pero si hoy acabamos de hacer una, ¿y ahora para que?

-El jefe quiere que la operación "Vacaciones en Danville" salga a la perfección y pidió que empezaran el diseño del Hotel Danville

-Pero es el tercero este trimestre. ¿No cree que son demasiados hoteles?

-No, no lo son, al menos para él.

-Bueno, gracias por la información Nancy, tomate el resto del día, yo me ocupo del resto.

-Muy bien, señor.

-Te he dicho que me llames Phineas, Nancy

-De acuerdo.

Ahora estoy en una autopista que esta por una extraña razón muy solitaria, pero saben que… me sabe a #$%& *, así tendré más calma para reflexionar toda mi vida. Saben estoy considerando en suicidarme y lo he intentado 3 veces, pero siempre tengo miedo y me arrepiento, además no creo que sea la solución a mis problemas pero me estoy quedando sin ideas. Y en este momento está pasando una estrella fugaz, me atrevería a poner todas mis esperanzas en una popular creencia de que se cumplirá mis deseos con tan solo pedirlo? Bueno que más da, yo deseo…deseo…que…*suspiro* que alguien o algo me ayude que es lo que debo hacer... ¡y también desearía que la estrella fugaz no se acercara a mí para matarme!

Fin del POV.

Phineas frena el carro y luego lo pone en reversa para escapar de la estrella fugaz pero es como si lo estuviera siguiendo hasta que ya el choque es inminente

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y ¡Kaboom! Todo se volvió oscuro. Phineas yace en el suelo con su traje arruinado y múltiples heridas en el cuerpo y está sangrando. De pronto surge del extraño meteorito una masa negra y viscosa que se acerca de forma tenebrosa hacia Phineas subiendo por las piernas hasta llegar al pecho y de ahí empieza expandirse por todo su cuerpo cubriéndolo de negro y empieza a cubrir su cara y cuando solo queda un ojo por cubrir se abre repentinamente y la masa negra lo cubre. Y todo se vuelve a poner oscuro.


End file.
